The BIONICLE Wiki:Community Portal/Archive 3
Please read! Would someone please read my fanfic? I really need some advice on how I should edit it, and some general imput as well. I appreciate any advice you are willing to give me. (I also have some built versions of the charaters as well.) The link is on my userpage.--Firebird2660 The dark chronicler, Pheono! 00:16, 30 April 2008 (UTC) What do you think? How do you like this template: Template:Villains? It's not finished yet; I'm having some problems... and i'm curious why you don't want to have a table of contents here.' •' Hammerise :Okay, its fixed. Now I just need to know if you like it or not.' •' Hammerise I really like it. I would suggest using it. -- Wiki wide.png Who is willing to create a wide logo for the new skins? It must be no larger than 266 pixels long and 75 pixels high. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 01:32, 21 January 2008 (UTC) If you are more specific, I might be able to do it. Firebird2660 20:38, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Recruiting People with good Imaginations Hello,this is The Oracle23 of Custom Bionicles Wiki,and we currently need some good writers for our wiki,as it's quite small at the moment.I'm sure everyone there will be thankful. I have some stuff that I've written on bionicle. The link's on my userpage.Firebird2660 20:41, 5 April 2008 (UTC) The Oracle23 17:27, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :Sorry but I have a grudge against fan fiction. Btw: This is MarioGalaxy2433g5 being too lazy to log in. ::A grudge? What did fan fiction ever do to you? =P J/K. BTW, TO23, a lot of people on Bioniclepedia are already members there, including me. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 15:33, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :::A whole ton of fan fiction pages came to Wikitroid once. Worse, the current admin went inactive, and we were too stupid to ask a janitor to delete the pages. We were hopeless (and stupid). MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 19:35, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Ah, I could see how that could make you dislike fan fiction. Thankfully, we've always had at least one active admin on Bioniclepedia. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 03:09, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :::::And probably smart enough to ask a janitor. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 14:13, 16 February 2008 (UTC) New image I have accidentally uploaded an image here,although you can use it if you like.(Sorry)The Oracle23 23:18, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :It has a Personal Image template, so it's fine. We may find a use for it, so I suppose we can keep it. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 03:09, 16 February 2008 (UTC) New Logo I have a new logo for Bioniclepedia,if you guys would like to use it.I like it a lot myself. The Oracle23 01:27, 19 February 2008 (UTC) I like it! But I'll leave it up to the admins if they want it. I like it, but I like the present one better. It is really cool, though. Firebird2660 20:43, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Response to Vandalism We need to stop making all those insulting posts on Vandals' talkpages. They're looking for attention, and we're just giving it to them. I saw an issue like this on the SWFanon wiki a while ago, where there was this big "Vandal War" going on. They had a whole bunch of pages and everything. Finally, they decided to "Stop Feeding the Trolls," and the vandalism stopped. That's what we need to do. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 22:03, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :He has a point. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 22:05, 26 February 2008 (UTC) ::And technically by insulting them you are breaking the rules yourself. GASP! MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 22:08, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :::I think we should create a vandalism template to let vandals know why they lost how many points and for how long they were blocked (if at all). Then we don't have to insult them. I'm all for this (despite that I'm probably the admin best known for doing so <_<), but I think the template would be very convenient in resisting insulting them. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 22:30, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Not a bad idea. I'll work on it. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 23:12, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Done. Do you like it? MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 23:48, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Where is it?--Kongu 6:27,8 March 2008 01:05, 19 March 2008 (UTC) The other Bionicle wiki If anyone has paid a visit to the first sector of Bionicle lately, you'll notice that every edit I've made on talk pages (and my own userpage) has been changed by staff to remove the name of Bioniclepedia and replace it with "another wiki" or, more recently, simply "Removed." I know it would be quite a bit harder on Bioniclepedia to remove all mentions of their wiki's name, but should we try? They have been far from friendly to us in the past, and I'm at the point where I'm ready to do to them what they've already done to us. Opinions? ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 00:03, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :I'm with you. I havent bothered to hide my dislikes about them. They "helped" us in the past(KFanII ara), but they're just too full of themselves now. And I think they're overrated on BZP, but that's beside the point. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:43, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :wait a moment, we're supposed to be the friendly guys. What exactly do you plan on doing? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 16:27, 24 April 2008 (UTC) OK, I did some sesearch, and we were the first ones to stop linking to them. It's our fualt they're doing that, and that made them do the same. This is a misundertanding caused by ill-communication between them and us. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 19:28, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :Has anybody besides me and Angela ever thought of merging with BS01. (I kept my thoughts in my head, hers are at Main Page Discussion Archive I) MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:36, 24 April 2008 (UTC) But then I'd never be an Admin... *slaps self* I'm not so sure that's a good idea. Swert(BS01) is too used to saying "My site", and so I say nay! (For other reasons I don't have time to list) -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 20:53, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :They act like they don't link to us becase we don't link to them, but they never linked to us in the first place (and did not have a Bioniclepedia page long before we deleted our BS01 page), which was one of the main reasons why we stopped linking to them. All I'm suggesting is removing their wiki's name from ours, in every instance it occurs, as they have to us. I'm not recommending going over there and vandalizing (as they have to us in the past), not recommending going back to our KFanian roots and claiming competition against them, not recommending blocking Swert and Lihyahm on Bioniclepedia. :And IMHO merging would be a horrible idea. Our wiki would go splat against the wall and BS01 would take over, if they'd even be willing to accept us. It's like trying to move a village of people from a third-world country and have them start new lives in New York--we're much simpler, less busy and with more lenient rules, and I'm hardly willing to give up my ways of wiki-ing just for the sake of having a single Bionicle wiki. Besides, what would we call the merged wiki? BioniclepediaSector01? =P ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 00:39, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Editing people's posts would be way too BS01-ish, but we can remove any links on articles. And about userpages, the name might be OK, but we could remove the actual link (????). -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 00:56, 25 April 2008 (UTC) You are allowed to mention BP on BS01, just not link to it. Those are the rules as they are currently. We have no intention of merging with Wikia, and I highly doubt we ever will. ~Li :Then why have links to Bioniclepedia been replaced with "another wiki" or "removed" instead of simply taking out the link? I don't mean to sound like a know-it-all, but it seems that that's not the case. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 01:37, 25 April 2008 (UTC) I don't think there's a need to remove links if we're going to keep the name there. It's not like it's hard to find BS01 if you know the name, but not the URL, and it's just stirring up the us vs. them attitude. I say leave the links as they are - work on improving our articles. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 01:56, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :I'm with Daiku there, this is just going to turn into something we might regret later. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:02, 25 April 2008 (UTC) I said as they are currently. Swert has recently said he fine with the name, just no links. Before, we removed all links, but that has changed. ~Li :Well, in that case I suppose we'll do the same and just get rid of any residual links. It would be fine for both of us, I'm sure, if we linked to each other, but I understand why BS01 is reluctant to do that (they, A. don't want to lose members to us, and B. can't control vandalism on this site like they can on theirs), so we just won't link to them either. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 18:26, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Template: Islands Hey, everyone. I added Karzahni to the locations template, but I need an opinion: should it be in the "no longer in existence" section? [[user:Mighty Me|'The Mighty One']] Dare to address me 03:21, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :Hmm, no. It's still there, it's just empty. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 04:31, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Tren Krom Peninsula = Island? Can we be sure that the Tren Krom Peninsula is the island where Tren Krom lived? Last I heard, islands and peninsulas were two different things, and I don't think Gorast could "rule" Tren Krom. Was it ever explicitly stated that they were the same location? [[user:Mighty Me|'The Mighty One']] Dare to address me 21:46, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Alert Uh-oh! It looks like we have a fanon problem. [[User:Mighty Me|'The Mightmaster']]Babble 22:35, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :What's going on? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 22:37, 27 April 2008 (UTC) There seems to have been an outbreak of pages of made-up info. [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 23:18, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :Could you give me some links? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 23:32, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Makuta arnaka. There was more, but I can't remember what. BZPower Banner Is it okay if I put the Bioniclepedia logo in my sig on BZP? :A logo may be okay, but not a link. LegoLover 20:01, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ::LL, out of curiosity, why not? BZP is okay with linking to us if we don't break any of their rules (which we currently don't). ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 20:20, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Tiny set of Bionicle figures Sometime back, I saw a collection of very small Bionicle figures, and I'm pretty sure they were for happy meals at McDonald's. They consisted of only a minimal number of pieces of plastic, and had few if any points of articulation. Do you folks have pages for them here? I looked but couldn't find them. Blue Rook 07:36, 18 July 2008 (UTC) : Aha never mind, I found one, it's the species of little guys like Onepu. Blue Rook 07:38, 18 July 2008 (UTC) ::Onepu is one of them, yes; the other five are Jaller, Macku, Kongu, Hewkii, and Matoro. Don't be alarmed; all of those characters except Onepu have been since re-released in new forms at some point or another, so you wouldn't recognize them from the main picture on the infobox. Also, the spellings of Jaller, Macku, and Hewkii were formerly Jala, Maku, and Huki when they were released as McDonald's promos back in 2001; their names have since changed slightly due to a lawsuit. And just so you know, there are quite a few more Matoran (or Tohunga, as the species was called prior to the lawsuit I mentioned earlier) than the six promotional ones in 2001; since then there have been sets of at least 26 off the top of my head and in the actual Bionicle story there are millions; however the original six (and two special edition ones released in 2002) are the only ones built in the same style. Hope I could help. =) ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 08:15, 18 July 2008 (UTC)